Fulcrum Intersect
The Fulcrum Intersect (also referred to as the Dark Intersect) in which a team of Fulcrum agents were building at Meadow Branch suburban cul-de-sac after Fulcrum's mission to have Bryce Larkin steal the CIA's / NSA's First Intersect failed. Fulcrum is obsessed with having an Intersect for themselves and putting it inside their agents, making them super agents, the best agents in history. Fulcrum Intersect Prototype With the Destruction of the Beta Intersect (or possibly before), the rogue CIA group, Fulcrum, began constructing their own Intersect underneath the Meadow Branch suburb. It is revealed at the aftermath of the episode that Fulcrum had almost completed a successful Intersect; however, the design was significantly flawed. Fulcrum began testing on human guinea pigs, but their Intersect had a devastating effect on the subjects, causing their brains to overload, resulting in brain-death or insanity. Rather than address the flaw, Fulcrum constructed a trial Intersect, which contained a small portion of the complete Intersect, and continued testing to find suitable candidates. Chuck, under the guise of an unfaithful husband, uploaded the Intersect trial; this act singled him out as a suitable candidate as he survived and escaped near capture. The upload included intel identifying the Meadow Branch Corporation as a front for Fulcrum and the residents as Fulcrum agents/scientists. Chuck was then captured in an attempt to rescue Sarah and Casey. Upon capture, he was forcibly uploaded with the Intersect; the upload has been the most devastating upload to date, causing Chuck to retreat into a state of catatonic shock. Mistaking Chuck's state for brain-death, the scientists prepared to dispose of the body, but Chuck suddenly comes to and is able to function, branding the upload a success. Chuck uses the intelligence contained in this upload for the remainder of the season, and the intelligence is differentiated from the original Intersect's by a red tinting. The Fulcrum Intersect is also suspected of including some form of brainwashing with the encoded images. The scientists joked that the upload "should help Chuck get over Sarah". This suspicion is further confirmed with the ease that Chuck is able to convince the Fulcrum scientists that he has betrayed "Agent Walker", and allows them to test Sarah. It also explains why Fulcrum was willing to test on a candidate believed to be CIA or candidates that were not confirmed loyal to Fulcrum. Chuck, however, is able to resist any brainwashing contained in the upload and signals Casey to run the Fulcrum Intersect and expose the scientists to the same fate intended for Sarah. Meadow Branch Intersect The first Fulcrum Intersect we see is in "Chuck Versus the Suburbs" where we meet the Meadow Branch team who are trying to create there own Intersect deviating from the original designs. Without the original designs, such as Orion, Fulcrum were having problems. They also had problems finding anyone, like Chuck, who was able to retain all the intersect information inside their head. It is assumed that all of the people who had the Fulcrum Intersect tested on them before Chuck either died or had their brain scrambled by the Intersect. When Chuck accidental gets Fulcrum's tester intersect downloaded into his head, Fulcrum kidnaps him and they download their Intersect into his mind. He initially acts robotic-like and pretends to be under Fulcrum control. However, his deception allows him to coordinate with Casey and protect Sarah when Casey activates the Intersect. This has devastating effects for everyone in the room except for Chuck, Casey and Sarah as they had their eyes closed. The Fulcrum Intersect remains within Chuck's head, giving him Fulcrum flashes, for the rest of the season. It is presumed that the Fulcrum intersect had been taken out of his head with the First Intersect as he stopped having flashes of Fulcrum agents during Ellie's wedding, but this has yet to be confirmed. Ted Roark's Intersect It is unknown if the unfinished Intersect Ted Roark has housed in Roark Instruments building is the same model as the one mentioned above but Roark's Intersect could also be counted as a Fulcrum Intersect. Roark's Intersect is unfinished and doesn't work for Orion and Chuck when they try to use it to remove the First Intersect by overwriting the files. Orion is captured by Roark and his men and agrees to to make the Intersect work for Fulcrum if Chuck is allowed to go free. Orion is taken to the Strength Leader Corporation to work on the Intersect but has to be moved after Team Bartowski infiltrate the base, with the help of Jill Roberts, and start a gun fight. Orion is moved to Black Rock where he finishes the Intersect for Fulcrum. Ted Roark attempts to use Fulcrum's new Intersect to create an army of Fulcrum super agents, the best agents in history but is thwarted first by Orion, who only programmed the Intersect to remove files for Chuck, and by General Beckman who has called an air strike and blew up Black Rock. Creators * Brad White * Cliff Arculin * Sylvia Arculin * Vanessa White * Orion Category:Gadgets Category:Intersect